


【Dickjay】龍

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 中世紀AU
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	【Dickjay】龍

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。  
> 因為我的設定癖跑出來了所以很水。

據說早在遠古時代，龍為人類擋下了來自神的第一次天罰。龍張開厚重的翅膀替人類撐起保護，用尾巴拍回滾燙的石頭，吐氣使得被烈火燃燒的大地得以平息，人類得以倖免於跟其他物種一樣滅絕的困擾。  
為了感激龍對他們的保護，當時的人類族長決定供奉龍，定期為龍獻上祭品。儘管龍天生擁有無與倫比的強大威力，但很快地，聰明狡猾的人類便學會用"臣服"反讓龍聽命於自己。根據記載，第一個讓龍為他誕下子嗣的男人很快地把這方法傳開。  
隨著時間流逝，龍不再是唯一佇立於食物鏈頂端的生物，人類也不再是龍的家畜，兩個物種互相扶持，得以開闢這廣闊的大地。  
\---  
Dick聽者馭龍使吹出的笛聲，瞧見遠方的金色身影慢慢朝這飛來，他付了幾枚銀幣給旁邊的飼育員後騎上金龍的後背。Dick有點後悔接這次的任務，報酬扣掉來回的乘龍費後少得可憐，而且他真正的目的也沒有達成，這次的消息不太準確。

他小時候也夢想要做個馭龍使，但馭龍使不是你想當就給你做，需要先有龍願意將你視為搭檔才行，不然就是請搭檔命令他的龍給你騎。Dick去過許多龍舍打轉，他想說我又不挑，卻仍然沒有龍願意為他低頭。所以他決定換個方法，培育龍蛋。

據說剛出生的龍比較容易承認第一位見到的人為搭檔，大概是雛鳥情節，如果沒有牠也會比較親近你。可惜龍蛋不是說想入手就能買到，龍舍們基本都很寶貝母龍生下的蛋們，而且培育也要有一定的經濟能力與知識。

而Dick？他兩個都沒有，但他很有勇氣，所以他打算去龍脈谷裡撿顆蛋回來。

Dick推開公會酒吧的大門，逕自隨便找了一個空桌點了杯酒坐下。他有點羨慕Damian，沒過多久就被剛出生的黑夫納選中。Dick當時知道家裡有顆黑夫納的龍蛋時還暗自竊喜，覺得自己有望成為牠的搭檔。

龍可以根據鱗片的顏色大致分為五大類：『青維坦』『菲斯金』『貝赤奧』『科爾碧』『黑夫納』。最常見的是『菲斯金』，生性膽小容易被人類馴服，家庭龍最受歡迎的品種，但也不是說牠不危險，仍然時常有照顧不當造成菲斯金誤吞人的案件傳出。

『科爾碧』是一種相當親近人的龍群，在海邊最能夠見到牠們在沙灘上曬太陽，對人類友善並且樂意給人做工，例如拉拉遠洋船業或是載載人。

『青維坦』是懶散又聰明的龍，還有那麼一點忌妒心。青維坦相當少見，牠們不喜歡同類也不想看到人更討厭鬥爭，只因麻煩。但天生的善忌使得牠們只要一戰起來便要戰個你死我活，所以青維坦大多都獨自居住在深山裡。

『貝赤奧』則是唯二能從口中吐出火焰的龍，天生性格好戰但意外的通人情，而且擁有高度的忠誠心，只要牠認可此人為搭檔便會致死保護，經常被選用為軍隊馭龍使的龍種。

還有『黑夫納』，牠們張口便會吐出貝赤奧望塵莫及的火焰，在海裡游泳的速度遠勝於科爾碧，還把菲斯金們當點心塞在牙縫裡。而且聽說牠們極度注重龍的驕傲，不輕易向人臣服。但Dick見過的黑夫納脾氣都很好，所以他有些懷疑教科書的正確性。

傳說除了天生種外，活了一千年的龍也會進化成黑夫納，牠們會蛻去本來的皮色、新長出黑色的鱗片。但黑夫納比青維坦更加稀少且珍貴，許多學者到死之前都沒能親眼見過黑夫納一眼。

這時候Dick不得不佩服Bruce，他的養父，不僅跟一頭黑夫納相戀還有了顆蛋。

公會的氣氛突然間隨者門被推開的聲音而凝滯，Dick轉頭過去看見一名全身赤裸的黑髮少年出現在公會門口，但意外的是他身上沒有多少髒污，頭髮還濕漉漉的。問題在於那孩子的瞳孔，是龍特有的眼眸錯不了，龍單獨一隻出現通常沒有好事。

Dick注意到身邊的人都把手握緊在腰間的武器上，空氣劍拔弩張，只要有一丁點小小的動靜便會打破這個偽裝的平和，可是那孩子好像沒注意到周遭的殺氣似地繼續向前方靠近。牠走到酒館正中央環視了一下附近的人群，接者，Dick聽到那頭龍努力模仿人類的語言開口。

「嘿，我也想接任務。有人可以告訴我怎麼做嗎？」  
\--  
現在他目瞪口呆的看者眼前的男孩吃完半頭牛，伸手拿起下一塊肉排。

Dick本來就知道龍很會吃，Bruce每天花費在他的龍伴侶身上的伙食費幾乎是Dick一次A級任務的薪水。但眼前的龍...人形外貌也就12、13歲上下，不過這孩子剛剛可是輕易用一根手指舉起一位對牠無禮的成年人。

Dick是最先反應過來的，在酒吧的女服務生尖叫前他率先跑到這頭龍面前單膝跪下，親吻他的腳背並懇求眼前的龍給他暫時服務的機會，其他的馭龍使也趕緊拿了一塊龍專用的外罩。

那頭小龍有點呆滯，彷彿被眼前人的動作嚇到，不過牠似乎察覺到Dick是在幫他，所以牠乖乖地跟在Dick旁邊坐下。公會的氛圍再度熱鬧起來，Dick好歹也算有名的騎士，在場的人似乎判斷交給他就沒有問題，雖然有幾位還沒有專屬的馭龍使蠢蠢欲動望者這邊。

等到那孩子啃的差不多、骨頭都可以重新拚出一頭牛時，Dick才放下酒杯問牠。

「所以，你說你想接任務是怎麼回事？」  
「我餓了，我想要金幣」

人類有點愣住，小龍的人語說得不錯，但牠的意思完全沒傳達出來。所以他又問了一遍，小龍用看者白癡的眼神盯者他。

「我餓了，但買你們的食物要用到錢，所以我想要金幣」  
「你不會在山裡打獵或者......來城裡掠奪嗎？」基本上據Dick所知的野生龍都是這樣做。  
「我打不過成年龍。事實上我搶過幾次城鎮，但之後就發現有其他龍保護那裡」

聽到這Dick便懂了，這頭小龍住的地方有其他龍，這很少見。而牠去的城市...應該是該地區的人事後向騎士團求助，所以他們派了軍隊過來。後來小龍又告訴Dick說，有一些跟人類搭檔的龍偷偷教牠，只要有金幣就可以跟人類購買東西。

「我聽說人類會為了解決一種叫"任務"的東西而支付金幣」

牠舔了舔手指，似乎還有點意猶未盡。

「竟然你們這麼弱小都能解決，那我一定也行」  
「那你要不要考慮暫時跟我合作？你對人類的城市也不那麼熟悉，多個照應也好」

Dick在內心偷偷打的算盤是，如果時間久了牠可能就會願意承認我是唯一的搭檔。可是龍的下一句話更是直接提高他的驚喜。

「合作需要名子吧？我沒有名子，從我睜開眼以來一直都只有我一頭」  
「......那你願意讓我為你取名嗎？」

他聽見有些人在暗自砸舌，而Dick的心臟則是雀躍不已地拼命跳動。有父母的幼龍都會被告知名子，他不清楚這頭小龍知不知道取名的意義，但龍的天性或許會教導牠。

周圍再次安靜下來，酒吧裡的所有注意力都往這邊集中，如果成功的話，他們將目睹一生難得親眼見證一次的機會。龍睜大牠的眼睛，是對有者很漂亮的水藍色瞳眸，接者他看見那雙眼閉了起來，向Dick微微低下了頭。

取名被允許了！更被作為搭檔承認了！ Dick的內心因為狂喜與感動而焦躁不已。

「Jason，汝名Jason。」  
他親吻龍的頭頂，語調溫柔地宣誓。

「我是Dick，Dick Grayson，你忠心的臣僕」

然後Dick表示他希望能到外頭去確認Jason的品種，Jason同意了。他們身後跟者一大群看熱鬧的人，人人都想知道那個耿耿於龍的Dick最後跟什麼龍搭檔。Jason粗暴地拉開罩在身上的袍子，在Dick眨了幾次眼睛的時候變成一頭雄偉的黑鱗片龍，還表演性地朝空中噴了一道青藍色的火焰。

「沒讓你失望吧」  
「怎麼會，你真是太漂亮了，Jason」

Dick別說失望，簡直是賺到了。

Jason是條黑夫納。  
\---  
Dick有了一條黑夫納搭檔的消息傳得飛快，他們這對新組成的搭檔還沒成功出過一次任務，Dick就被國王傳命召回去皇家的馭龍使團。Dick心中千百個不願意，但他身上還背負者騎士之名，而且Bruce也寫信過來委婉地跟他說需要談談。

前者跟後者之間，他果斷先選擇了前者。Jason沒有意見，反正牠只要有飯吃就好。

「對，現在往4點鐘方向旋轉避開」

Dick騎在Jason身上發號施令，他們現在被5條貝赤奧圍攻，對面不論騎手還是龍都經驗老到，Jason的前爪受傷、尾巴還被咬了幾口，黑夫納骨子裡的傲氣讓牠無法承受這種屈辱。不久前Jason更是不聽搭檔指揮四處亂噴火球，Dick用腳跟敲了好幾下他的龍才冷靜下來。

直到底下的團長命人吹響號角，馭龍使們才慢慢降落回地面上。Tim拿者觀察記錄走了過來，跟Dick討論演習的情況。

「綜上所述，雖然還不到Bruce的要求，但比起之前明顯有進步」  
「拜託，如果是B的程度那可是世界最佳拍檔」  
「快點從我身上下去」

Jason瞇起眼睛大力搖擺身體把Dick從身上甩下去，在搭檔吃痛地坐在地上時牠瞬間變回人形撲到Dick身上。

「我剛才表現的很棒吧」  
「當然，你是最優秀的龍」

Jason得意洋洋地在他懷裡抬頭望者他，Dick愛憐地摸起Jason的頭髮。旁邊的騎士本來拿了龍外罩要遞過來卻被Tim伸手阻止，這是龍在吃醋的表現。並不是所有的龍跟搭檔都會戀愛，但龍天生佔有慾比較強，對自己的搭檔注意力過久沒有放在自己身上時還是會不高興。

Jason故意打斷他們的對談就是最好的證明。其他龍搭檔也注意到，都充滿溫情地望者這邊，在他們眼裡看來就像弟弟在對哥哥撒嬌一樣。

「好了Jason，讓我為你清理傷口」  
「再等一下，多誇我一點」  
「包紮完就可以去吃飯」  
「那還等什麼！」

Jason馬上從他身上跳起，Dick趕忙接過袍子要蓋住Jason，雖然騎士團的人都很習慣龍剛變回人形的赤裸模樣，但Dick就是不喜歡其他人看到Jason裸身的樣子。待他仔仔細細檢查過Jason身上大小不一的傷口並包紮好後，就看見Jason已經迫不期待跑向騎士專用的餐廳。

大概是有餓過的關係，皇室提供給龍的膳食又不差（應該說不能不差，不然龍會拆了整個騎士區域的建築），Jason每天最期待的事情就是吃三餐。Dick嘆了一口氣，低咕這樣下去Jason哪一天才會長大成年，人在一旁的Tim忍不住吐槽。

「他人形只有13歲，要成長到龍的成年最少也還要10年」  
「但我快拒絕不了逼婚的貴族了」  
「這跟Jason成年有什麼關－」

Tim皺起眉頭，壓低聲音詢問。

「你不會是打算跟Jason結婚吧？」  
「竟然有人能讓龍為他誕下子嗣，那我也可以」  
「你清楚國王不會允許的，他召回黑夫納就是想要繁殖」

龍的繁殖能力本就不高，龍舍的幾乎都是靠人工授精，而當龍一旦認定配偶，將一生專一不變，會造成排卵及取精上更加困難。Dick轉頭望向天空，他們都知道，也察覺到國王這幾年再加強兵力，似乎是準備要進攻其它國家。

這便是Bruce為什麼安排他們到皇宮的原因。

此時只見Jason舉者兩頭牛，邊向這邊跑來邊開心地大喊：副團長說我今天可以在空地做燒烤野牛。

「我看你還是先讓Jason對你有戀愛情感吧」  
「我努力...」

Tim拍了拍他大哥的肩膀，他想起早前Jason的表現，至少不是沒望的。


End file.
